Race the Clock
by macfaerie
Summary: What tragedy drove Bella to leave? what tragedy drove Bella to drink? What miracle will save her? Lemons in later chapters.It can be long or short readers decide. NOT J&B sotry,Only the begining/'New Moon' but different.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

Slamming my hand down on the bar, again, I demanded another round from Sam. Who cares that this shit was the nastiest, most foul tasting crap I've shoved down my throat, this week. I certainly wasn't complaining. My life felt equality as shitty.

"Give me another Sam!" I scream at him over the loud music, slurring every other word.

Sam leaned down to my level and screamed back to me louder, "Bells you know I can't. I've called Jake, he will be here in a few minutes!"

My blood started to boil. Why the hell did he go and do that for? I wasn't even to the point of falling off my barstool. In the middle of my one sided rant at Sam, Jessica slid up next to me hollering her orders at him, and giving me the evil eye. Speaking to me in her fake "nice" voice, which she thought covered her constant facial distaste for my return to Forks.

"So, Bel~la … are you going to drink down half the bar again tonight?" At first she's all smiles then she digs in deeper before you have a chance to realize her claws are ripping you to shreds. "It's a great way to spend daddy's blood money."

All I could see was red. "Why you fucking bitch…"

I lunged at her, and she reached for me. The bouncers found us rolling on the floor attempting to claw each other's eyes out.

The next thing I know I'm flying though the air. First it was his arms I felt pulling me from my cat fight with Jessica "the Bitch" Stanley, again. Then his voice came, the voice of reason, when did our relationship become so backwards.

_Oh, ya. The day your dad tried to save you and DIED! _

"Ah, damn Bells. Look at you, sweetie." He soothed me while tracing the hair away from my face.

We stopped just outside the door. The tears rolled down my checks, but I couldn't figure out why. I wasn't tired or upset, and I wasn't hurt, not physically anyway. The alcohol was taking over more now that I had spent the last of my energy kicking Jessica's ass, or having mine kicked. I can't be sure Jacob wouldn't let me knock her out, and he said he wasn't going to do it for me.

We walked to my truck and Jake took the keys from my purse. Presumably I wasn't in any condition to drive I had to be half carried out of the bar, and then I stopped twice in the parking lot because I thought I was going to hurl.

Lost in thought of a time when being with Jake like this would have brought about one of my delusions of … _he that will NOT be named … _I winced at the attempted forgotten pain and relished in the memory of when I found that alcohol makes him go away, _**for good**_.

Jake broke though my spirling thoughts of, he that will NOT be named, and brought me back to the present. A time when my mother hated me, my father had left me, along with my forever true love, and Jake the one who loved me now, was nothing more than my caretaker.

My tears started coming again, only this time I knew why. Because I felt … sorry … sorry for myself.

"Are you going to be ok for the drive home, I can roll the window down and take a few short cuts." Jake told me while putting me in the passenger's seat and closing the door.

I couldn't, or wouldn't answer him. Leaning against the cool doorframe I was able to drift off to sleep Jessica's words swimming around in my drunken head.

"… _Daddy's blood money …"_

She was right Charlie's life insurance was blood money. He died trying to make his way to me, trying to rescue me, from myself.

The last thing I said to him was that I needed to _"end it"_.

I needed to end all the pain. I did then and still do.

Until that day everyone thought I was holding it together pretty well. I managed to get though high school and graduate. I decided to go to Peninsula Community College. My dad was disappointed, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to force me anywhere else.

Renee had applied to Florida State for me, unfortunately after the tongue-lashing I gave her about it she told Charlie that he should just let me be, to figure this out on my own. Now, I wish for once in his life my dad hadn't listened to my mom. He let me go, reluctantly.

I managed to find a job and rented a room from a nice older lady. She worried that I didn't eat enough and kept to myself to much. She was right. I didn't eat enough, but as for keeping to myself, well, that was necessary. I plowed into my work. My plan was to go to class, do my work and stay away from everyone I could.

I tried.

I really did try to make it work, but six months after living from day to day, my eyes seeing the same moment over, and over again.

I couldn't do it.

Now the only moment I can't forget is the first and last visit my dad made while I was living in Port Angeles.

He called me one day, out of the blue, to ask if he could come for a visit. Luckily I answered the phone on the tenth ring, otherwise he wouldn't have waited until the next morning to drive over and see me.

He said he had a surprise for me. I imagined a card or letter from my mom, maybe a belated birthday present, or just a _daddy checking on his little girl_ visit.

After hanging up with Charlie I put my book away and turned out the light, I was going to need some sleep and to figure a way to cover my bags if I was entertaining for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

Jake woke me from my dreamy-nightmare to tell me we were home. Walking into the house, my house. The house my dad left to me, the one I grew up in it made all my thoughts on the way home worse. I'm not sure I can hold it together tonight.

'_Ugh.' _I thought to myself, right as Jake brought his strong arms around my waist turning me to him I can see the lust in his half closed eyes. He is going to kiss me, and tonight I don't have the stomach to fake a make out secession.

"Uh …"

Holding my stomach and grabbing for my mouth I bolted up the stairs to the bathroom.

Luckily, I got there in time. My fake vomit act had turned in to a real "praying to the porcelain God" sitting.

Sometime after expelling all the nasty alcohol from tonight down the white basin hole, I comforted myself with one-sided hugs from Mr. Toilet and lavished in the coolness.

I feel bad that kissing Jake always has the same affect on me. He's so hot it makes me sick. I don't mean "hot" like he cute. He is of course adorable and very sexy, I guess, but for me … it's just not there.

***soft knocking***

"Hey Bells, you gonna be ok?" He was checking on me as usual.

Wait for it …

"Bells you ok, I'm commin – in if…"

"I'm fine Jake just go on to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

He does that every time. Make me think he'll bust right in. Sometimes it's funny, but tonight, lying on the cold bathroom floor. It wasn't.

The floor felt so natural to me, cold and hard. It reminded me of, _he that shall NOT be named._

Tears started to fall again, while I drew comforting circles on the floor. Imaging it _was_ him. Remembering us lying together on my bed, the one that was just in the other room. I could almost smell him on my floor his dazzling sent.

"_Bella"_

Bolting up in shock. Oh, my God I've gone crazy. I've really gone off the deep end.

"Ok Bella Get a grip." I told myself aloud.

Standing up I rushed to the sink to throw cold water on my face.

"You're just tired that's it." Attempting to calm myself with words of wisdom. My mirror-self waiting with those words and eyes of convection, for me, I wiped my face again.

Only when my eyes opened …

"AHHHHHH!"

***Thud***


	3. Chapter 3

**CPOV**

(Six months before the accident.)

_***Knock, Knock***_

"I'm commin, hold your horses." It's too late at night for pranksters, don't they know the Chief of Police lives here.

_***Knock, Knock, Knock***_

"All right… All right…" I open the door and almost fall though the floor. There's a Cullen on my doorstep. Thank God, Bells isn't here. Blowing out a breath, I didn't know I was holding on to, I ask why she's here.

"Alice… what do you think you're doing? Bella isn't even here."

She flutters past me into the living room, that girl reminds me of an over sized Tinkerbelle sometimes.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I really am but I need to see Bella and I know you know where she is. Do you think you can take me to her?"

Scratching my head, I battle with myself. I didn't know if this was such a good idea. "I don't know Alice."

"Please Charlie. It's a matter of life and death."

After very little convincing, I agreed to take her. I just can't say no to Alice.

I call Bella from my room. Thank God, she answers, _after the tenth ring_. At first it sounds like she just woke up, and I'm afraid I've disturbed her sleep. It is almost 11:30 after all.

"Hello" her voice was like an angel.

"Hey, Bells. It's me… your dad." I didn't know what to say.

"I know dad I have caller ID. Shouldn't you be in bed?" She's still trying to take care of me.

"I know, but I … well … I wanted to come and see you tomorrow. Would that be alright?" I pause. She doesn't respond. I know what that means, she's thinking of a way to tell me no. I have to jump fast. "I have a surprise for you, sweetie. It's real important. I won't stay long."

Finally, she responds. "Sure dad, why don't we go for breakfast?"

I wish her a good night and hang up the phone. When I descend the stairs, Alice is standing in my living room with the biggest grin. She couldn't possibly have over heard me. I shrug my shoulders and give her a slight nod.

"Ok, Alice she's agreed to meet me. Now do you mind telling me what is so 'Life or Death' that I need to trick my daughter in to seeing you too?"

Alice's smile vanishes and she opens and closes her mouth several times. Obviously, she is going to lie to me now. Honestly I don't care for myself, it's Bella I'm worried about. Seeing Alice, what that will do to her. She is finally getting on with things. The last couple of years have started to work on her. She is finally moving on. _Now this_.

I scratch my head. It has to be said, now or never Swan.

"Alice, if you're going to lie to me just tell me it's a surprise or something. But to go to all the trouble of comin' over here at nearly … midnight out of the blue after almost three years and then tell me you have to see Bella, because it's life or death. You should know if it's about your brother, I can give a damn. He can rot in hell for all I care, but Bells … she's just getting on with her life. Please tell me you really do have a good reason for doing this to _**her**_."

Alice is quite for a while longer. I don't think she is going to tell me why she wants to see Bella.

"Look I need to know … are you _**and**_ your family back, _**ALL**_ of your family?"

Alice shakes her head, "No, it's just me. No, Ed … my brother isn't coming. I wouldn't do that to Bella. I care about her Charlie. She is … was … _**is**_ my best friend. Even if she doesn't want to be. I still consider her in that manner. Look, I can't tell you why I need to talk to Bella … it's personal. But I can tell you that she is the only one I _**can**_ talk to." She paused for a minute, obviously searching my face for a reaction.

"Alright, Alice we'll do this your way. Do you want to sleep in Bella's old room I can make up the bed with fresh sheets?"

"No Thank you Charlie. I have already been by my old house I will stay there tonight. Can I pick you up in the morning, say 8 o'clock?"

I scratch my head again. "Sure that'll give me time to call the station and let them know I'm taking the day off."

Alice eyes me for a minute like she has more to say, but she chooses to keep it to herself. She then floats to the door. I watch her get into her car and drive away. After locking up, I take my tired old ass to bed, with the sinking feeling this is all going to end badly.

In the morning before Alice comes to pick me up. I make a couple of calls. First to the station, Ernie is on duty and I let him know I will be out for the day. Then I call Bill to see if he wants to go fishing this afternoon. Of course, that's an excuse for me to see him and ask him about the Cullen's, but something is nagging me about this visit from Alice.

Alice arrived just as I hung up with Billy. Her timing couldn't have been better.

***Knock, Knock***

"I'm commin' Alice."

With a smile of my face and a large amount of hope in my pocket, Alice and I get in her car and head to … Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

Race the Clock

Chapter 4

(Six months before the accident)

**BPOV**

"_Bella, we're leaving." his velvety voice caresses my ears._

_It's what I've wanted to run away with him, but what about Charlie and school. Maybe he's changed his mind and he will change me. In my silence, he takes the liberty to continue talking._

"_It's time, Carlisle is supposed to be in his thirties, and people are starting to notice. We have to start over soon anyways."_

_This is fair. We go away for a while … but I thought it would be just he and I._

"_When you say we …?" I ask, suddenly I fee nauseous._

_He looks to the ground, "I mean my family and … myself."_

_My mind is drawing a blank, I can't think of anything. I open and close my mouth but no words will come out. By the time I look up, he's gone._

"_It will be as if I never existed."_

#*#*#*#*#

"No!" I sit up quickly.

My heart is racing and his words are ringing in my ears. There is a soft knock on my door.

"Dear … Isabella … are you alright?" Mrs. Olsen.

"Yes, Mrs. Olsen. I'm fine thank you."

Huffing I look at the clock. 5 am, If I get up now I can shower and put on enough make up to hide my bags and get some caffeine in my system. Enough to make dad think I'm still doing ok.

#*#*#*#*#

**CPOV**

"Alice, are you going to tell me what is so life or death and reassure me that it has nothing, what so ever, to do with your other family members?"

"Charlie, I'm sorry, but I really need to speak to Bella alone." Alice changed her story from last night, and she was doing a good job of persuading me to leave everything to her.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing." I shake my head and relax for the next half hour.

#*#*#*#*#

**BPOV**

Right after '_he'_ left, I was a mess. It took four months for me to get my self together even to speak again. I feel so bad for Charlie. He was there for me through everything.

Unfortunately, my dreams are still a constant, and then when I unlocked the hallucinations they never went away. Jake took over for Charlie just before school was out. I spent the summer on the rez with Jake and the boys. They tried to take my mind off the Cullen's. It didn't exactly get the results they were hoping for though. Every time we did something, even a little dangerous _'he'_ would appear. I never told anyone for a couple of reasons. One I liked that I could see him, and two I don't like padded rooms. My dad would put me away for sure.

One night I told Jake though, he said it was ok and that he would make _'him'_ go away. I didn't want Jake to make _'him'_ go away. I wanted Jake to find him and bring him back to me.

Jake's idea of getting rid of my hallucinations was to pursue me even harder. That's when I had to get out. I came up here for college. I figure get my teaching certificate. Then go back to Forks and sub until … well just until.

#*#*#*#*#

**CPOV**

"Here we are."

"Bella, lives here? Alone?" Alice seemed a little dazzled.

"No, she rents the top floor. Mrs. Olsen owns the house she rents out rooms to the college kids. I keep in touch with her, check on Bells, ya know stuff like that."

Alice nodded her head. She had a blank stare for a few seconds, but then it was gone.

"Ready?" I asked when she didn't move for the door.

"Um, do you mind getting some coffee and bringing it to us in about 10 minutes?" Alice was a little charmer that one.

"Sure, just let Mrs. Olsen know, I said it was ok for you to see Bella. I'll be right back, ten minutes that's it."

She waved as I pulled way. When I looked back, she was gone. Shaking my head, I drove to Burt's Coffee Hut, to order some coffee … to go.

#*#*#*#*#

**APOV**

Spending the last several days trying to change the out come of this vision, I was getting nowhere. Every time I told one of my family members, Bella died. Every time I told Charlie, Edward died. Well re-died, but then that made Bella die, again. For some reason I could never get a clear vision when I told Bella, though. That would have to be my choice.

It must have been the right one because so far, nobody dies.

It was very convenient that Edward has been out of the country. He didn't see any of my visions. If he had. Well, we all would die. The Volturi sweeps in and does away with all of us, including Bella and Charlie. My family didn't deserve this crap. Edward has put us, all of us, through hell. Especially Bella. She is still my sister, even though he is being a complete bonehead about the whole thing. I am going to make sure I save her.

He loves her, every one can see it.

#*#*#*#*#

**BPOV**

"Two coffee's, please. One with almond milk and no sugar. One with two sugars and whole milk." Tracy behind the counter winked at me.

Oh, she must figure I'm with someone. I kinda laugh, yah right like that will ever happen, again, in my lifetime. Ugh, even that word … lifetime, makes me want to cry. Shit.

The door dings signifying another customer.

"I'll be with you in a sec." Tracy yells from behind the counter.

"Sure, I'll wait."

Oh, he's here. Hm.

I turn around slowly. Just in time to see him grab the paper and sit at an empty table. Tracy hands over my two coffees and I walk to him slowly.

"Excuse me sir, may I sit here?"

In a fluster, he puts down the paper and I shove him a coffee with whole milk and two sugars.

"I thought I was meeting you at my place?" I question.

"Well I wanted to … stop and get … get … coffee." He takes the one I'm offering and swigs it down.

Why so nervous, I guess I have trained him to treat me like a feather … any sudden moves and I could blow away.

"Dad, I miss you. Want to just sit here? They have great muffins and sausage sandwiches." I ask.

He suspiciously looks out the window behind me.

"Well Bells I was hoping to get a look at your place stay a while. Why don't you go on back and I'll get the sandwiches to go." He's too nervous.

Something's up.

"Dad, what's going on? Did you bring Jake with you? No surprises … I … not today … ok?" My voice trails off.

"No, no sweetie … it's just me."

Suddenly the door dings again. The gust of cool air blows the sent right past me. It's like it's aiming for my nose no matter what I do. Turning my head to the right I get a full-blown affect, baby powder, and fresh green grass with a hint of rose.

ALICE!

Looking up my dad has the guilty face on, and he takes his eyes away quickly.

I turn slowly to the shadowy site of my best friend and sister standing at the door. The small amount of light proving its daytime casts a shadow darkening her. But I don't have to strain to see her. I would notice her anywhere. Spiky black hair, glowing amber eyes, and a pixie like frame. She is wearing a stylish over coat and heeled boots. I'm sure underneath is the latest in West Coast fashion trends.

I can feel my mood lighten, immediately. She had that affect on me every time. I'm so giddy to see her, my mind starts to race. I could even let her take me shopping.

She must have seen it, because she rushes to the table in a flurry, and says, "Do you mean it? You would let me take you?"

I look up to see the shine in Charlie's eyes. He's almost in tears. I must have it too because Alice is whipping my cheek with her gloved hand.

With out thinking I take her hand and pull off her glove then place it back on my cheek. I know its torture. I will likely kick myself for it later, but to feel her cool hand, it brings it all back.

_He does exist!_

_**They**__ do exist!_

**I'm **_**not**_** crazy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Race the Clock

Chapter 5

(Six months before the accident)

**BPOV**

With my arms wrapped around Alice and my head buried in her sweet smell I heard Dad clear his throat. I heard his chair slide across the tile floor. Then the door chimed signifying his departure.

"Alice … you're really here? Right, I'm not just _imagining_ things again, am I?"

"Yes, Bella I'm really here." Her tinkling voice played like a soft melody in my ears, as she floated around the table to sit in Dad's, now, empty chair.

"Is …" I started, Alice knew what I was asking. I didn't need to speak the words. She interrupted me shaking her head, he wouldn't be returning. I knew this as well, but it felt better to get confirmation.

Even still my head dropped a little as my mind assaulted me with the memory of his departure. He doesn't want me, he probably never did. I'm just a painful reminder of what he is and what I will never be.

Alice interrupted my inner ramblings, "Bella I don't have a lot of time, Charlie barely wanted to bring me here as it was." Alice carried on … she sounded serious. The moment the words left her mouth I stated to panic.

"YOU, you aren't … you're leaving me _again_!" I shouted at her.

Her cool hands were wrapped around mine before I finished my rant. I could see the confliction in her eyes. Instantly I knew. She wasn't supposed to be here. So why … why would she come, and disrupt my little bubble of misery? What could she need me for now? What did the Cullen's want to take from me that they haven't already I mused. Suddenly my inner ramblings stopped.

"Oh my God! Bella how could you … we would never!" I had offended her. She obviously saw my decision to give myself to them … to him, to let him drain me. What other reason would a, mighty, Cullen have to come see me, a lowly human, other than for my blood?

"Alice, I'm sorry, but what do you want with me?" my voice was cold and calculated. If I gave a shit's worth of emotion that would be the end of Isabella Swan.

Alice visibly flinched at my tone. Then she quietly began to destroy my life all over again. "I had a vision. Two weeks ago, I was hunting near the lake when I saw … Bella Charlie is going to die."

I'm not sure why she just blurted it out, or what she saw that made her think she could give me this news in such a manner and I would over react … but she failed. Her words fell around me like the darkness _'he'_ left me in. No, not Charlie. She's wrong. But Alice is never wrong. I couldn't seem to find any words. In fact the way Alice was guiding me out of the building I couldn't seem to find any oxygen either.

We began to walk back to my place. She rubbed my arms and told me to calm down. What did she know about human emotions? When someone tells you, your father is going to die … it makes things a little harder. All _things_ starting with breathing. Charlie is all I have left.

"Alice you're wrong." I stated flatly looking her square in the eye.

Denial, its one of the five phases of grief. I should know. I've already had the love of my life leave me taking his existence with him. I've already lost my best friend, my surrogate family, and my future. Why would I believe that the only person I have left in my life is going to leave me too?

However, I did believe it. I believed she was right for so many reasons. For one, it's Alice. Actually … need I say more? She is the seeing eye of the Cullen's, but. I'm. Not. A. Cullen.

"Alice you're wrong." I said again this time with _more_ force.

Then I began to push her away from me. As much as I could with my weak human arms and my tired human legs. Alice pulled me to her, and I started to cry.

"How? When? Where? Who is coming to stop it?" my battery of questions kept her near me. It was a small comfort.

"Car accident, six months, between Forks, and here. No one can fix this. No one is coming to help. I have tried …" I didn't let her finish.

"YOU … YOU BITCH! How dare you come here and tell me this, when you know God damn good and well there is something you can do to change it. You can save him."

"Shit, Bella don't you think I've tried. Every vision I have kills someone. If I tell Rose or Emmett or Jasper or Carlisle or even Esme, you die. If I tell Charlie, Edward dies. Then if I tell Edward …" she paused seeing me cave in on myself at the mere mention of his name. Her voice whispered in my ear, "If I tell _'him'_ then we _all _die."

I was defeated, what could I do. "Alice, what can I do?"

"Be with him. I can't see why he is in the car on his way here. But for some reason in six months your Dad is going to come see you, and he dies before he can get here."

Defeated Alice and I walked back to my apartment. I begged her to keep in touch. She agreed and gave me her cell number. She told me to only call if it was an emergency. I agreed. Dad asked me if I was ok. I shook my head yes, and hugged him. I didn't know how many of them I would have left, but in that moment I knew I needed to make sure I did it more often.

"Love you Dad. Drive safe, and call me later. I'll come home this weekend. We can grill some fish. I'm sure your freezer is full. Invite Billy and Jake too."

He agreed. Then with a curious smirk he eyed Alice. She nodded and they drove away. My best friend came to see me after years of ignoring me, only to tell me my father had just six months to live … and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to change that.

Then it hit me … maybe there was something I could do to change it.

A/N ~ I'm sorry this chapter has been so long coming. My Beta told me that she thought Alice was a little to 'forward' in this chapter. What you should know is that Alice has been having this vision for a while now, and EVERY single decision she makes to help turns out horrible. Every vision except the one where she tells Bella. That vision has no outcome. When she makes the decision to tell Bella, her vision goes blank.

So now you know why Alice does what she does.

Thanks for reading and please leave some reviews. Thanks LOVE MAC!


	6. Chapter 6

Race the Clock

Chapter 6

(Five months before the accident)

**BPOV  
**

One month, I've been calculating the days. Alice visited just over a month ago. I got my idea and have been planning and plotting ever since. My choice was clear. See Alice said that whenever _she_ tried to help, or tried to tell any of the other Cullen's someone died. What she didn't plan on was … Jake.

I could tell Jake.

He has nothing to do with the Cullen's and he doesn't know about them … not really. I mean he was the one who tipped me off about who they really were, but he all but said he doesn't have anything to do with them. Not to mention that he would do anything if it meant getting closer to me.

Right away I put my plan into motion. I came home the weekend after Alice's visit, just like I told Charlie I would. He invited Billy and Jake over, like I asked. Things could not have gone better. Jake was his constant self, flirty and persistent. He asked me to come down to the rez the next night for a bon fire.

Of course I agreed. Fighting my ill content for his advances I smiled and endured. I couldn't risk Charlie's life. Every day I resist the urge to call Alice. I dial her number all but the last digit. By the time I get to the last number I chicken out. I'm afraid what she'll say when I tell her about my plan.

I figure since Alice hasn't contacted me yet, I'm good. I must be on the right path. I guess because Alice doesn't really know Jake she wouldn't have thought to seek his help.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#

**APOV**

The vision is still very clear. Charlie is going to die. I can't call Bella; Edward is home for a visit. He has been in South America the last several months. He claims to be learning some new fighting styles. I hate having to block my mind from him. I've pleaded with Jasper for us to go on an extended hunting trip. Luckily he thinks I want to leave because I'm still mad he took my best friend away.

He's so close but so far off base. Not only am I mad he took Bella away from me, I'm mad at him for breaking Bella so badly. Seeing her the way she was. No amount of makeup could hide the truth from my eyes.

Bella's condition is hanging by a fragile thread. If she can't find a way to keep Charlie from taking that trip. I'm afraid it will be the end of her sanity, and possibly the end of Bella. It scares me because I can't _see_ her after the accident. Not to mention, the last couple of weeks my visions of her keep fading in and out.

"Alice are you sure you want to leave. I mean Edward just got here." Jasper's concern is comforting.

His calming effect on me is what I don't want. I don't want my husband to have to keep me clam all the time, just because my mind reading, pig headed, jerk of a brother is home. I feel another wave hit me and I _know_ I've made the right decision.

"Jasper honey … I really need some time alone with you. Besides Edward is still on my hit list. I don't know how long it will take for me to forgive him."

Jasper nods and collects the bags off the bed. I run down stairs with him to say our good-byes, telling Rose and Esme to call me when my pig headed jerk of a brother gets his head out of his ass and runs back to our Bella. We all know he just needs to bring her home.

Just when I think I've said too much. I hear glass shattering on the second floor. It came from Edward's bedroom. I can _see_ he's hurting just as much as she is, but he has to be the one to change it.

"Ready Babe?"

"Right there Jaz." I skip to the door ready to have some time away with my husband. I will check in with Bella in a month. Hopefully she has some news.

_**A/N ~ I know this chapter is short but I want to show you the time line and the next chapter may be a little too long, a lot is going to happen. You know the story so I'm guessing you will figure out what's next.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Race the Clock

Chapter 7

(Two months before the accident)

**BPOV**

"Damn-it Bells, I don't want you com'n out to the rez this weekend." Jake's anger confused me.

Ever since I've started coming back home on weekends to see my dad, Jake and I have hung out. However, he's always moody and angry. It's a side I've never seen in him before.

Not to mention Sam, Paul, and Jared are always hang'n around. Not that I don't like them. I mean the summer after my senior year I spent every moment at the rez, and hang'n with the guys … but now … it seems they are on Jake's tail every time he and I are together.

I called Jake this afternoon to tell him I was coming up this weekend and he totally flipped out.

"Fuck you Jake! I will just stay with my dad all weekend and you can see me whenever." I yelled back and hung up the phone.

Time is slipping by too fast. Once my mission to save my dad consumed my head, all my depression dissipated and I worked harder to get through school. I needed Charlie to be proud of me and to see that I was trying. Maybe he wouldn't feel the need to come visit me if he thought I was doing well. That and I made sure to come home every weekend so that he wouldn't want to come and visit me. It was easier when he couldn't stand to see me depressed and sad all the time, but now that I seem to be putting things in order he talks about visiting me more. I just can't let him. I won't risk my father for anyone, Vampire or not.

Things with Jake haven't gone as well as I planned. By now I was hoping to have him eating out of the palm of my hand and willing to do anything for me. As in, protect my dad and keep him from coming to see me.

I know that's how he dies. He's coming to see me. What I don't know and Alice couldn't or … wouldn't tell me, is why. Why is my dad coming to see me, what causes his death?

I pounder those questions while I finish my apple and pack my bag for the weekend. I was hoping to have a more productive weekend, but it looks like I'll be cleaning dad's house instead.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#

**APOV**

"Oh Jaz, this dress is perfect for dinner tomorrow night. I just … need … Yes! We have to go over to that store on 10th they have the perfect shoes. What time did you say our reservation …"

"Alice … ALICE HONEY! Talk to me!" Jaspers worry filtered through me.

However, it was probably my own worry and fear bouncing back at me. Right in the middle of picking out shoes for tonight's dinner, I get a vision of Bella.

"Jasper, please take me back to the hotel." I whispered to him.

I would have to forgo dinner and my dress for now. Bella is in danger.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

**BPOV**

"Charlie … I'm home!" I yelled but no one answered. His cruiser is in the drive way so I know he's home. "Charlie!" I yell again, walking around the house.

That's when I see it. I caught a glimpse just out the back door, a huge black wolf standing at the edge of the woods behind Dad's house. Frozen in place I didn't move any closer to the back door that was wide open. My mind began racing. Where is Charlie? What is that thing?

Terror engulfed me. Those woods held all the fear they should, especially for me. Not because they were big and scary like woods should be, but because they lead to the place where my world ended.

My hands began to shake and a drip of sweat rolled down the side of my face, falling at my chin where it held then dropped onto the floor. My eyes glued to the ominous figure before me.

Suddenly its eyes locked with mine and a growl rumbled from its chest. Its teeth snarled and snapped in my direction.

I couldn't move.

The gi-normous animal slowly turned and headed in towards me. I wanted to move, to run to scream. Every bone in my body shook with fear, I couldn't move. My throat closed, I couldn't breath let alone speak. I'm sure if I could scream nothing would come out.

The beast was picking up speed headed in my direction. Any second it would burst through the door and kill me. I'm sure of it.

At some point my mind found its will to live and my body turned of its own will … right into the barrel of a shot gun.

*Blackness* *Thud*

#$#$#$#$#$#$#

APOV

"We have to go now!" I yelled.

"Alice you aren't making any sense, why do we have to go back to Forks? We promised." Jasper worried but his trust in my abilities out weighed his worry, I could see it in his eyes.

"Jasper! Bella's in danger. I'm sorry that Edward doesn't want to protect her anymore, but she was … NO! Is my best friend and I will save her."

Jasper pulled me into his arms. "Alright, we'll go, but what do we tell the others?"

"Nothing, we will not be seen. It will still be as if we've gone. You and I can protect Bella." I tried with as much confidence and conviction as I could to make him understand that he had to trust me on this one.

He did. Jasper has always trusted me. I can feel it from him.

Our plane landed and we headed to the family home in Forks. It would be late when we arrived but I was sure we could get there in time. Jasper and I dropped our bags at the house then went straight of to Bella's house, well now only Charlie lived there, but I didn't tell Jaz.

I didn't want him to figure out that I had already been to Forks recently.

"I think we should stay to the woods behind her house. That way we can keep watch and not bring attention to ourselves." I suggested to Jasper, he nodded his agreement.

It wasn't long before everything went bad.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

**BPOV**

"Bella … Bells, honey are you ok?" Someone was calling me out of the blackness.

"Owe, my head." I tried to sit up but a strong hand pushed me back down.

"Honey, I am so sorry. I didn't know you were here. I was in your room when you must have called me."

"Dad?" I said fluttering my eyes, trying to focus.

The room was fairly dark. I must have been out for a while. Another mans voice chimed in.

"She's going to be fine Charlie, just a small bump on the head probably from hitting the floor. If she complains of double vision, or headache pain that's worse than a 10, give me a call or bring her by the ER."

"OK." We both answered.

Looking at me then back at the doctor, I didn't recognize. Charlie thanked him and walked him to the door.

I tried again to get up but the room spun a bit, and my head started to pound. Laying back down Dad brought me a cold pack, some water and a pill.

"The doc said to take this and that I should try to wake you every two hours for tonight." Dad's voice was shaky.

"What's wrong Dad?" I asked but he remained quite.

I tried to remember what happened, that landed me on the floor in the first place. I remembered coming and looking for my dad, then oh … the wolf. Lunging myself to sit up on the couch I glared out the back door. The spinning started again and I fell to the couch.

"Bella honey I'm so sorry. If I'd known it was you I wouldn't have … I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Dad, what are you talking about? I'm the one that got in the way. You were aiming for the wolf … right?" I asked watching his face contort to remember what had happened.

"What wolf, Bella?" His voice was slow and calculated. Didn't he see the wolf?

"What do you mean 'what wolf' you saw it didn't you right out side, if was stalk towards the house when I turned to run. That was when I saw the gun and well, I guess I fainted."

"Bells I didn't see any wolf. When I got home I heard a noise upstairs. I went to investigate … when I came down I saw a figure standing at the open back door … it was you. Only I didn't know until you turned around. I'm so sorry. I never meant to point that gun at you. I thought you were an intruder."

My dad's explanation did nothing to quench the fact that I saw a giant wolf standing by the woods in our back yard and that wolf came right for me.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

APOV

As soon as we arrived at the Swan house. Four very large wolves surrounded us. Jasper could feel the anger coming off them when one transformed right in front of us. He became a man, a Quileute man.

"You aren't welcome here. This is your only warning to leave." He said.

"We aren't going anywhere. My best friend lives here and I'm here to protect her." I countered.

"Are you a Cullen?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I am Alice Cullen and this is Jasper Cullen. We are Carlisle's children." I stated with some annoyance.

"What do you want with the Swan's." he asked.

Just then another of the wolves transformed. I have to say, all these naked, smelly men started to get to Jasper. I could feel his embarrassment. Placing my hand in his, I pulled him closer.

"YOU LEAVE BELLA ALONE!" The new transformer yelled at me.

"LISTEN!" I started to yell back, when the growling started I calmed a bit. "Look Bella is my friend and I saw … I mean I know she is in danger. When she gets home tomorrow another Vampire will be waiting for her.

"We know!" He yelled before the first naked guy quieted him with a human growl and the other wolves yapped at him.

"Wait you know?" I asked.

I could see this was going to take a while. I knew we had a treaty with the local tribe but what I hadn't known was that some of them had transformed into the wolf. This might complicate things. I quickly checked my vision on Charlie's death and nothing had changed. This situation, currently, has no bearing on it. Then I checked my vision of Bella and that hasn't changed either. I needed to make sure that Bella didn't arrive home until after we could get this other vampire out of her house.

"Look, standing around here doing nothing isn't going to save Bella. We need to make sure she comes home late tomorrow."

The two naked men looked at me curiously. "How do you know about her? Are you working with her? How did you know she's been looking for Bella?"

"What!" I practically screamed at them. "What 'her' is looking for Bella?"

"Some red-headed bitch, but I'm going to take care of her." The 2nd naked man said.

A new set of growls erupted. I'm guessing the whole pack wanted in on this little hunt. Little did they know, I could see exactly who she was, _and_ what she was planning. Victoria is back and she is after Bella.

Now I just needed to find how if I could count of the "pack" to help out.

_**A/N ~ This might be the last chapter of this story. I am not getting the response I hoped for. Especially since most all my readers love all my other stories. So please tell me what you don't like about this one, or it's coming down. I will put up a last chapter with the rest of the plot in a 3**__**rd**__** person narrative so that you can see what I had planned for this one.**_

_**Thanks for reading **_

_**LOVE MAC!**_


End file.
